Catorce, Malfoy
by Lilius's fan
Summary: —¿Qué...? —Cadd los miró incrédulo. Estaban despeinados, con la ropa arrugada y los labios hinchados—, Catorce, Malfoy. Recuérdalo.


**Catorce, Malfoy **

**Trama: -¿Qué...? -Cadd los miró incrédulo. Estaban despeinados, con la ropa arrugada y los labios hinchados-, Catorce, Malfoy. Recuérdalo. **

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a JK Rowling. Cadmus Lestrange Carrow es de MI PROPIEDAD. Yo solo juego con los personajes y la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

Lily no sabía qué hacer. Estaba sentada con la espalda rígida contra la silla y las piernas cruzadas.

—Pobre Potter —escuchó la voz de Hestia Whitemore—, Quedará destrozada. Ella que se vive y desvive por Malfoy. Pero se veía venir. Weasley y Malfoy son mejores amigos y ahora...

_No. _

Lily entrecerró los ojos. Se negaba a creer esos rumores. Rose y Scorpius eran como hermanos, compartían la misma relación que tuvieron Hermione y Harry, pero no más que eso. Ella lo sabía. Estaba segura. Entonces, ¿Por qué desconfiaba? Rose moría por Cadd.

—Hey, Lily.

Kyle Hammer se acercó, sonriente. Lily devolvió la sonrisa a su compañero de curso. Kyle era guapo, castaño, tez bronceada y ojos verdes. Tenía una bonita sonrisa y era inteligente. Un Ravenclaw divertido y relajado.

—Me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo a Hogsmeade el viernes.

—Claro —sonrió. Una salida con un amigo le vendría bien para despejar su mente y aclarar sus ideas. Además, Kyle era un buen chico.

—Genial. ¿Quedamos a las tres frente a la entrada principal?

—Seguro —asintió—, Ahí estaré.

Kyle se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y un "nos vemos". Lily escuchó los susurros de Melissa y su grupo de cotillas, pero las calló con la mirada. Por algo se hacía merecedora de llevar el nombre de su abuela, Lily Evans, y además, era una serpiente. Una digna alumna de la casa de Salazar. Así que recuperó su mirada orgullosa y porte altivo en cuestión de segundos. No es Lily fuera arrogante, tal vez un poquito si de Scorpius se trataba, pero eran genes heredados por los Potter y los Weasley, la cabeza bien en alto siempre y no dejes que te humillen. En su primer año, la habían tratado como basura por ser tan alegre y menos bonita, según Melissa, de lo que decían los demás. Lo pasó muy mal, y el próximo año, mejoró su actitud un poco. Pero cuando conoció a Cadd Lestrange, este le enseñó a defenderse y le volvió a dar seguridad, la que había perdido dos años atrás. Sus genes aristocráticos afloraron y se volvió una joven segura, orgullosa y fuerte.

Hablando de Cadd, estaba afuera del aula. Salió con paso firme y lo saludó con un leve abrazo, mientras este la despeinaba cariñosamente. Cadd no era de los que mostraran emociones, había vivido con mórtifagos hasta los catorce, viviendo en Hogwarts hasta el final del segundo año de Lily, cuando la familia accedió por petición de ella a alojarlo durante el verano.

—Pensé que estarías con Rose.

Él esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Soy un chico malo. Problemático y desagradable. O eso dijo su padre la última vez.

Lily suspiró. La situación era complicada. Su rescate por los aurores no había sido casualidad, y después de que Cadd confesará los planes que tenían los mórtifagos, casi nadie se fiaba de él. Cuando tenía tan solo seis, le tatuaron la marca. Lily sabía que Cadd había pasado por cosas espantosas y él le confesó a ella a mitad de su tercer curso la verdad, lo que no había hecho con nadie. Lily tenía trece años, pero no lo culpó. A Rose, en cambio, al enterarse que el plan era enamorarla para usarla de carnada, no le cayó bien la noticia.

—Tío Ron es tonto. Eres el chico más agradable, valiente y listo que he conocido. Eres talentoso, atento...

—¿Echando flores a Lestrange, Potter?

Scorpius tenía el ceño fruncido, Rose miraba nerviosa a Cadd y Albus se mordía el labio para no reír.

—¿Algún problema, Malfoy? —replicó Cadd.

Lily observó la riña de ambos en silencio. Siempre peleaban.

—Scor —intervino Rose—, Vamos a almorzar.

—¿Vienen? —inquirió Albus, recibiendo miradas asesinas de su prima y su mejor amigo.

—No, gracias Al —contestó Lily.

Cadd, para cabrear a Malfoy, abrazó a la chica Potter.

—Yo y LiLu vamos a comer juntos frente al lago.

Lily sintió la mirada herida de Rose, pero no dijo nada. No era asunto suyo.

—Tiene catorce, Lestrange.

—Me sé su edad, gracias. Es mi mejor amiga.

Lily ya sabía eso, pero Cadd solía ser más reservado y no hablaba con posesivos, como si nada le perteneciera realmente.

—¿Nos vamos?

* * *

Observó a Cadd dormir. Su amigo era Slytherin como ella, pero Lily a veces dudaba de si era su lugar correcto. Era un chico muy temerario, pero desconfiado y carecía de aquel brillo en los ojos de los Gryffindor, pero también era divertido, al menos con Lily, y bromista. Excelente jugador de quidditch y un guitarrista nato.

—Potter.

La voz de Malfoy la llamó. Tomó aire, no sabía si hablarle de los rumores o permanecer callada.

—Hey.

—¿Desde cuándo dices "Hey"?

—No lo sé.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

—Dijimos que no saldríamos con otras personas, Potter.

—Así es —se extrañó Lily.

—¿Y Hammer?

—¿Hammer...? Oh, por dios. Soy una estúpida —se regañó mentalmente.

Lily casi nunca mostraba su personalidad patosa.

—No me digas —dijo con ironía Malfoy.

Lily frunció el ceño. A decir verdad, no sabía que eran. Se besaban, salían juntos y se gustaban mutuamente, pero con Malfoy nada es seguro.

—Tú saliste con Rose —lo acusó.

—¿Rose? ¡Es tu prima! —estuvo por añadir que Albus había estado con ellos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, pero se lo guardó. Odiaba dar explicaciones.

—Y Kyle es sangre limpia, por lo que debe ser tu primo en cuarto grado.

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

—¿Estás celosa de Rose?

—¡No!

—Genial.

—Ajá.

—Perfecto.

—Exacto.

—As...

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba echada sobre el sofá con Scorpius encima. Se besaban apasionadamente y ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. Sin poder respirar, se separaron.

—Uh.

—Ah.

Volvieron besarse, cayendo al suelo.

—¿Qué...? —Cadd los miró incrédulo. Estaban despeinados, con la ropa arrugada y los labios hinchados—, Catorce, Malfoy. Recuérdalo.

* * *

**Se me ocurrió camino a casa en el taxi. Ojalá os haya gustado. Besos**


End file.
